


So Take Me To The Paradise

by Jayenator565



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Marriage, Road Trips, american money, beach, it's really just a fluff fest ya'll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8489269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayenator565/pseuds/Jayenator565
Summary: On a very special day Clarke reminisces on one of her favorite memories. The beach, rain, a private little get away with the love of her life. What more could a girl want?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mochiballreads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiballreads/gifts).



> Prompt: American Money AU

 

 

She takes a breath, feeling centered, letting the weight of their gazes roll off her shoulders. There was nothing particularly hard about what she was about to do but then it wasn’t exactly easy either.

 

Inhaling once more she began

 

“They say beauty is in the eyes of the beholder...I must say that I think everyone that looked into my wife’s eyes could see just how beautiful she really is…”

  


**_\-- 1 year ago --_ **

  


_I was there when you fell from the clouds_

_And landed in the desert_

_There was a thunder inside of my heart_

_There was a wonderful pleasure_

 

_And like a stallion racing the rain_

_You rode on the back of my bike_

_I knew from the song that you sang_

_That you were my lover for life_

 

Oh to be young and wild again. That was the plan. To be completely free and uninhibited by responsibility and duty. It was about time they owed nothing more to anyone, it was about time that they had the chance to just be _them_. They took that chance, they sprinted with it and no one could fault them for it.

 

There was never really any doubt as to whether or not they’d end up together. That day they first met however many years ago, when a young blonde came sweeping through Lexa’s defenses like a hurricane. Through all the tumultuous beginnings and the fighting and the compromise they had managed to make their own eye in the storm. One could only wish mercy on any who dared interrupt their nearly perfect dance.

 

Was Lexa hesitant to just up and take a leave of absence at her firm? Of course. But like Clarke said maybe it was time she lived a little rather than just survive. They both deserved better than that.

 

_Oh, there's no time to sleep_

_Oh, living in a dream_

 

“So baby pull me closer in the back seat of your Rover, that I know you can’t afford, bite that tattoo on your shoulder,” Lexa readied herself so as not to jump when the press of teeth and tiny nip followed on her left shoulder complete with a playful wink

 

“From your roommate back in Boulder, we ain’t ever growing older,” for all her stoicism she could never remain neutral around Clarke. A wide smile split her face, her cheeks were lightly flushed, maybe this impromptu visit to the Caribbean wasn’t the worst idea they could have had.

 

So she continued letting Clarke serenade her to her heart’s content. She more than deserved this extra time with her girlfriend now that things at work were more settled. As happy as she was with her job Lexa couldn’t help but worry each time she had to cancel a date night or came home to find Clarke already asleep in the apartment they had recently gotten together.

 

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt a hand pull up her sunglasses and press a kiss right under her left eye.

 

It was no secret how much Clarke simply adored her green gaze.

 

_So take me to the paradise_

_In your eyes_

_Green like American money_

_You taste just right_

_Sweet like Tennessee honey_

 

They had pulled over a bit over half an hour ago but she couldn’t bring herself to pull away from those intoxicating lips. From the push and the pull of having Clarke’s lips suck on her own in a lazy and passionate way, for once unbidden to the construct of time.

 

Their lips glided in a familiar dance, tongues prodded, breathing came harder and faster and when they finally pulled up for some much needed air, blue meeting green in a bond of adoration and devotion they both couldn’t help the soft smiles and lidded brows on both of their faces. Lexa watched entranced as the little crinkle by the side of the blonde’s eyes appeared just before she began peppering little kisses up and down her face.

 

Lexa giggled, “I could have sworn the plan today was to do some swimming,”

 

Clarke only hummed not pausing in her journey to cover every bit of exposed skin with her pecks of love and Lexa could only raise a brow in affectionate exasperation.

 

Moving to straddle her Clarke then kissed her full on the lips, only pulling back when she felt Lexa give a doopy smile and stunned countenance, “And I could have sworn the plan yesterday was to go downtown but for some strange reason we never seemed to leave the bed.”

 

“How peculiar.”

 

Clarke could only laugh as Lexa bit her lip and her hands latched onto Clarke’s hips despite her earlier protests. The blonde leaned downed, careful not to arch her back into the steering wheel horn and rest her forehead on her girlfriend’s, lips just a centimeter away from grazing Lexa’s earlobe, “Last one out has to set up the beach chairs.”

 

With that she took Lexa’s sunglasses for her own, unlocked the driver’s side door and bolted out into the sun and the sand. Rolling her eyes honestly Lexa couldn’t even be mad

 

_And we can run away_

_Swimming in the sunlight everyday_

_Oh, paradise in your eyes_

_Green like American money_

 

Lexa yelped as Clarke tackled her from behind, leaving them both to fall into the frigid water of the sea. So much for an adjustment period. Lexa came up sputtering curses under her breath, hair caught in front of her eyes looking as miserable as the day she was born.

 

Clarke couldn’t help but laugh watching the lawyer struggle to clear her now wet hair from her face and floated over, wrapping her arms around the older woman’s neck, “I hate you.”

 

“Naw you looovvee me,” Clarke replied in a sing-song manner, leaning in to peck the pout right off her girl’s face.

 

“You’re lucky you’re cute Griffin.”

 

Clarke smiled immediately smug at the compliment, “It’s not that bad,” she teased.

 

“Clarke it’s fucking freezing,” and Lexa wasn’t wrong, it was very cold in the water and the abrupt change from sunny to freezing wasn’t entirely welcome. Her girlfriend scoffed, “It’s only because we aren’t used to this kind of warmth, move around a bit, our bodies will adjust.”

 

The fact that Lexa would have to be the one doing the moving since Clarke was latched to her like a koala wasn’t lost on either of them. Lexa rolled her eyes but began slowly walking them further out to see as Clarke squeezed them even closer together, wrapping her legs around Lexa’s hips.

 

Eventually Lexa gave into the not so subtle nuzzling and tiny pecks after noting they were alone on their little strip of beach and they went back to where they were in the car, lips locking, tongues gliding and tasting. Lexa put her hands under Clarke’s thighs to steady them, neither really noticing not all the wetness on their skin was coming from the ocean.

 

“...Clarke did you forget to check the weather forecast?”

 

It took a good ten minutes for Lexa to convince Clarke they had to go, another five for them to hustle back to shore, grab their towels and things, stuff them into the trunk of their rented car and get in it themselves. All the while Clarke pouted in disappointment. Lexa unbuckled her seatbelt and reached over bringing her girlfriend into a tight hug.

 

“We have more than enough time to come back and enjoy ourselves.”

 

The blonde had all but melted into the arms around her waist and seemed more than content to continue getting soaked as the rain came down harder, “You promise?”

 

“I promise love, we’ll be back soon,” just by looking into Lexa’s eyes Clarke could see she really did mean it.

 

_So we took to the calico road_

_Running from the weather_

_There was a highway inside of her eyes_

_There was a buried treasure_

 

_And we got caught in the storm_

_You started flying the kite_

_At the end was a key to my heart_

_You were my lover for life_

 

Clarke sang American Money all the way back to their hotel room where the couple ended up ordering in and not leaving for another few days as the Caribbean storm played out as these storms do, turbulent at first with rather intermittent showers. Washing the trees and grass in an even brighter green that Clarke loved to stare at. Neither were really complaining though more than warm and comfortable in each other’s embrace. Celebrating and showing their love in the most intimate ways they could imagine.

 

_Oh, there's no time to sleep_

_Oh, living in a dream_

 

 

 _\--_ **_Present_** \--

 

 

She sighed, the memory of that trip, that time they spent solely focused on each other ended up landing them where they were now. By the end of the trip, the day before they were due back home the lawyer had gotten on one knee before her budding artist and had declared her heart and soul only to her,

 

“She is the most beautiful, loving, amazing, kind person I have had the wonder of getting to know and cherish and love,” She paused to compose herself, biting her lip to stop a cry from escaping, “Lexa you are the love of my life, you are my lover for life and I honestly would not have it any other way.”

 

By the end a tear had escaped and she could hear the goading from her table of friends even as Octavia and Raven tried to hide their own tears. Her wife was full on sobbing from where she sat beside her, even as Anya kept passing her napkins and Clarke couldn’t help but to reach down and kiss her to the hoots and hollers of their friends and family.

 

Noticing her daughter was rather...preoccupied, Abby reached over for her glass and fork and began lightly tapping the fork against her champagne getting most of their attention.

“Well, I believe it’s time for the couples first dance, ehem.” Lincoln and Anya helped Octavia pry the newlyweds apart long enough to get them standing and in the middle of the dance floor.Before the music could even start Clarke had already began to husk softly into her wife’s ear...

 

_So take me to the paradise_

_In your eyes_

_Green like American money_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Very short fluff thing I did at like 5 am. Really hope you liked it momo


End file.
